Maybe this time
by RikkaidaiPrincess
Summary: Two old friends meet again, wearin' older face, and talk about the places they've been. Two old sweethearts who fell apart, somewhere long ago, how are they to know someday they'd meet again and have a need for more than reminiscing.. Yes, this story was inspired by the song "Maybe this time." Where Mai and Kenya loved each other but couldn't be together, then they meet again..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* * *

_Two old friends meet again_

_Wearin' older faces_

_And talk about the places they've been…_

* * *

7 years in the past…

"Wait for me, Ken-chan!" A little girl called as she ran after the black-haired boy, breathing and panting heavily as she tried to keep up with him but he was just too fast. She gritted her teeth in annoyance when suddenly, her foot lost its balance – feeling how her entire world spun as her legs felt the effect of numbness from running. She waited for the pain of falling onto the stone-filled ground, however, she didn't feel anything. Instead. she felt small arms around her – catching her gently.

Cerulean orbs widened as she caught the sight of the person who caught her, blush immediately creeping up her cheeks. She looked up at the boy who grinned widely at her and she giggled; she knew.. she knew he would catch her, after all. No matter what happens to her, Kenya would always rescue her like how an older brother would protect his fragile sister, like how a best friend would cheer her up at times of sadness… and like how a lover would love her more than anything."Tch. You're such a klutz, Mai-chan." Kenya continued grinning at her as he helped her up, but not letting go of her hand as if he's afraid that she might fall again. Sayuki Mai pouted as the blush on her cheeks darkened, crossing her arms. "It was your fault, Ken-chan! I told you to wait for me!" She exclaimed before clinging to his arm, smiling at him. "Ehh, but you were too slow. " The boy replied with a smile also – ever since Kenya was a kid, he likes being fast actually.

"You'll treat me ice-cream, then!" Mai protested and tightened the grip on his arm.

"Fine, fine. I hope Yuushi's here so he'll be treating us but he said he can't play with us today because he has to go somewhere with his parents." Kenya frowned at the thought, not really wanting to spend his money but if it's for Mai, then he guessed it's fine. "Uh-uh, even if Yuu-chan is here, I'll tell him that you'll still be treating us." Pair of aquamarine orbs fell close as the pout never left her lips. "Do you really like Yuushi more than me? I get that feeling." The boy said with a frown, a playful one. Her eyes widened slightly as she hugged him in an abrupt manner. "It's not that! I like both Ken-chan and Yuu-chan! I…I actually like Ken-chan more.." She said though the last words were barely audible however, Kenya heard it clear. Very clear.

His cheeks reddened slightly and made her let go, holding her hand instead. "Fine, you just want an ice cream, right? You don't really need to say that because I'll treat you anyway." He said with eyes closed, faint blush still remained on his cheeks. The girl smiled widely at the sight of him and skipped happily to the ice cream store.

When they already bought the ice cream, they went to their usual place at the riverside. They watched as the sky turned into a beautiful hue of orange – birds flying freely at the sight. Dark brown locks were gracefully drawn into the wind as it blew, cerulean orbs lingering at the boy beside her. Both heartbeat were beating in a fast face, in a perfect rhythm as they stared at each other. Mai sent him a soft smile and Kenya felt how his world melted with such a perfect smile. "Let's stay together.. forever, ne?" Pinkish lips whispered and he couldn't do anything but just nod. Upon realizing what he just heard, Kenya grinned widely at the female, nodding. "Of course we will!" He exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest as a sign of promise.

Mai's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks started to get pink again, her eyes sparkling beautifully as her long eyelashes gracefully moved with her eyes.

"Promise..?" She asked, wanting him to reassure her and promise her.

Blinking a few times, Kenya took her hand and made her lift her pinky finger. Smiling.. making her heart skip just another bit.

"Promise…

* * *

_ End of chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

_Two old sweethearts_

_Fell apart…_

_Somewhere long ago.._

* * *

_After 4 years…_

Mai knew that they are going to graduate from grade school soon and they had to choose what middle school they are going to attend. After school, she quickly went home only to be greeted by her parents – _arranging and packing their things._ "Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes filled with confusion. "Oh, welcome back, Mai." Her dad sent her a sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry if we didn't tell you earlier but we'd have to move because of your father's job." The younger female heard those words rang into her ears, her eyes widening even more.

"H-How about school!? A-And when are we going to leave? Why are you packin—" Mai was cut off by her mother's frown. This is so unfair. How is she supposed to tell Kenya about this..? Kenya was still sad about the fact that Yuushi's moving also.. and now, she's going to do the same to him? No. She can't tell him. She can't leave him.. they promised to attend the same middle school together and spend their life together.. forever.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I already have the permission from your school since it's done already, you're just waiting for the graduation. You don't have to attend it." Her father said and Mai felt the heavy feeling in her chest, her eyes tearing up slightly as she ran out of the house. She closed her eyes tight as she ran, clenching her fists in anger. Mai sped up.. wait, where is she going anyway? Even she, herself, doesn't know. She just wanted to get away from everything. Panting, she continued running with a fast pace when her foot lost its balance. She gritted her teeth as she waited for the painful ground.. and once again, it didn't hit her.

"Really, such a klutz." Opening her tightly closed eyes, she looked up at the person who caught her. It was him.. again. This time, his now handsome – almost matured countenance was fully shown to her. His lithe lips smiling gently at her. Her lips trembled as she hugged him, bursting out into tears. "Ken-chan!" She cried.

Kenya's eyes widened slightly but it soon softened, patting the girl's head. "Not just a klutz but a crybaby also." He chuckled. Upon hearing those words, she tightened her hug to him.. oh how she would miss him. "I have something to tell you." The boy said, gazing softly at her. "Me too.." She replied, wiping her tears.

"So who's first?" Kenya asked, grinning slightly.

"You." Mai giggled slightly as she held his hand.

Suddenly, Kenya looked down – feeling how his cheeks heated up a bit. "I know we've been friends ever since we were kids. Time sure passed by fast, huh? Look at you, I can see you're a girl now." Kenya teased her, earning a pout from the female. He couldn't help but chuckle from her reaction. "Now.. we are going to graduate and enter middle school.. I..I think it's the right time to say it now." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I like you." He said, looking into her eyes for her to see how serious he is right now. With that look, Mai knew what he meant exactly.

Her mouth fell slightly agape in surprise, not expecting that he'll confess to her right now. _Why now? Dammit. _She was supposed to feel happy to know what Kenya felt about her because she feels just the same for him but why… why at such a wrong time? Her mind tried to process Kenya's words and her parents' words. Since when the world has been this cruel to her? She didn't have anything.. she only had her best friend that she loved more than that. However.. is she really going to lose him? Mai felt how her tears form from the side of her eyes. She stood up and let go of his hand, back facing him and feeling beads of tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I.. don't feel the same." With that, she ran without looking back. She didn't want to hear anything from him. She didn't want to see how his face looks right now. She could feel how her heart started breaking into pieces as she cried.

Without saying anything… she left the next morning.

* * *

_End of chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

_How are they to know.._

_Someday they'd meet again.._

_And have a need for more than reminiscing..  
_

* * *

_**Present..**_

Kenya is now third-year in his middle school and it has been two years since all that happened. His mind along with his heart have moved on already. He opened up his locker and brought out the indoor shoes when suddenly, someone jumped at him – hugging him tightly. Dark blue orbs stared at the female who just hugged him, blinking. The speed star placed a hand at her head, patting her gently with a grin. The said female looked up with a pout.

"Mou! Why didn't you answer your phone?" She asked, her light emerald orbs gazing at the dark blue ones.

"Sorry, sorry. My phone battery died, you see." He sent her an apologetic smile, showing her his phone.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now~" She smiled sweetly. "Oh right, I almost forgot! I'll be introducing you to my friend today after your morning practice. She transferred here from Tokyo. Be nice to her! See you!" Chiyo Haname exclaimed before running off to the gates to wait for her said friend. Kenya didn't even get to reply and she dashed off already. He just shrugged before heading towards to the courts for the morning practice.

After changing to his jersey, he went out of the clubhouse. "Good morning, Kenya." The known captain of Shitenhouji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke greeted. "Mornin'." Kenya grinned as he went inside the courts, starting to warm-up.

"SHIRAISHIIIIIIIII!" A loud voice came and no one else it could be but their rookie, Kintaro Toyama. "Shiraishi! I didn't get to eat Takoyaki this morning! Buy me some!" Shiraishi couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. "Not now. Kin-chan, if you keep being like this during morning practices…" He paused for a bit, showing his bandaged arm. This made the first year gulp, his eyes filled with terror then he ran off. It was a pretty much normal morning at Shitenhouji with this scenario; with Koharu and Yuuji flirting, Kenya running around in his full speed, Shiraishi scaring Kintaro and everyone else just doing their usual tasks.

An hour went by and their practice ended. All the tennis members went back to the clubhouse so they could change to their school uniforms. Kenya hates being slow, thus he changed to his school uniform in full speed. He went outside the clubhouse to wait for his friend and classmate, Shiraishi. "Huh? Where is Chiyo-chan? She usually goes here every morning." Shiraishi asked the speed star, looking around for the said female. "Ah, that. Well, she said she's going to pick up her best friend who's from Tokyo. That friend of hers is just a transferee so yeah. I heard she's going to be in our class too." Kenya stated as they walked to their classroom. "I see. Aren't you sad that Chiyo-chan is not in our class? She's your girlfriend, you know." Shiraishi headed for his seat then sat down, planning a hand on his cheek as he rested his elbow on the desk.

"What are you saying. Of course I am. Or well, sad wouldn't be the right word. Disappointed, I guess?" Kenya said before looking out of the window.

* * *

The bell rang and every students started heading to their homeroom. A girl ran through the hallway, panting heavily as her dark brown locks tied up to her head to a ponytail and it bounced gracefully as she does so. "Class 3-2. Where is it?" She muttered under her breath between her panting as she looked around, then in an abrupt manner, she went up to the second floor. Finally, Mai spotted a room named 3-2 and she quickly ran towards it, however, she didn't notice that there's a part of the floor that's wet and she slipped right when she was about to open the door. The door slid open as she closed her eyes tight, waiting for her to hit the ground but it didn't happen. Huh.. this is fairly familiar, isn't it? Mai felt strong arms around her petite form.

Slowly, she opened her light blue eyes only to meet with the darker ones. Her eyes widened, remembering how familiar those eyes were. She knew someone with those kind of eyes.. and just staring at it made her heart beat wildly inside her chest – however, she noticed that this guy has brown hair while the other that she know has black ones. Finally noticing the position she's in, she quickly pulled away from him, her face reddening in pure embarrassment. But.. still, her heart was beating strangely.

"S-Sorry about that!" Mai exclaimed, bowing in front of the male.

Kenya's eyes remained wide as he finally realized who this girl was but it soon returned to normal when she apologized. It seemed like she didn't remember him and he prefers it that way, actually. They should just forget what had happened in the past for it is 'past'. What happened back then doesn't affect him anymore. He just sent her a grin. "Don't worry about it. You must be the new student. Being late for your first day, huh?" He teased before heading inside the class, telling the teacher that he has found the transferee now. "Come in." The teacher signaled her to come in.

Mai stood in front of the class and when she saw the boy earlier, her heartbeat just becomes unstable once again. '_Why do you have to look like him..' _She thought but her thoughts were soon cut off by the teacher, telling her to introduce herself. Oh right.

There, she stood straight. "My name is Sayuki Mai. I came from Tokyo. You can call me Mai or Sayuki. Nice to meet you!" She bowed as blush crept up her cheeks. "You can save your question for Sayuki-san later, we'll be starting class now. Sayuki-san, you can sit between Kuranosuke-san and Oshitari-san."

_Oshitari._ The name rang through her ear. No way. She heard wrong, right? Both of the males raised their hands and she went to the seat in the middle of them. Her heartbeat starting speed up even more.

"Hello." She twitched a bit as she looked at her right side, only to see a smiling Shiraishi beside her. He looked.. attractive. With that, she sent him a smile and he held out his hand. "I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Welcome to Shitenhouji." He said, his smile not leaving his lips. "Thank you. " She shook his hand then tried to take a glance at her left-side, feeling her heartbeat raise its pace once again. Kenya was scribbling something on his notebook. Does that mean.. he doesn't remember her anymore..? Well, that's obvious he would forget her. She just suddenly disappeared after that day, after all..

After a few hours of anxiety and nervousness, the bell suddenly rang. "Sayuki-chan, do you wanna ea—" Shiraishi was cut-off when someone suddenly opened the door, revealing a female with vermilion hair and emerald eyes. She quickly ran inside and jumped on Mai, hugging her. "Mai-chan! I couldn't wait for you this morning! I'm sorry! Why were you so late anyway!?" They earned some stares from everyone at the moment however, the students soon started to do their own stuff. Blinking, she smiled at her friend. "Sorry, I woke up kind of late. We just got home late last night from Tokyo so yeah." She explained as the pout of her friend started to disappear.

"Oi, oi. Chiyo-chan, don't be so loud." Shiraishi said as he opened up his lunch. "Hmph." Was all the reply that he got from the girl which made him sweatdrop a bit.

Surprised, Kenya stared at both of the girls at the moment but blinked when Chiyo made him stand up. "Mai-chan! This is Kenya Oshitari! Ken-kun, this is Mai-chan!" Chiyo exclaimed, grinning widely.

Mai's eyes widened once again… just as she thought, it was him. At that moment, she felt as if something grasped her heart tightly and it was so hard to breath. However, she tried to remain calm and looked at the boy.. but not into his eyes. "N-Nice to meet you, Ke—I mean, Oshitari-san." She almost gritted her teeth in embarrassment when she almost called him that, but Kenya just blinked and sent her a smile. A smile that she missed.. so much. "Nice to meet you, Sayuki-chan." He said and stretched out a hand, waiting for her to shake it. Mai just nodded and took his hand… he grew up a lot.. didn't he? His hand was now a hand of a man. Unlike in the past, they were soft and small. Oh how she wished she could hold this hand of his.

"Yosh, now my best friend and boyfriend are friends. I feel so happy." Chiyo stated and she nodded to herself in agreement. Wait… boyfriend. Did she just say… boyfriend? Mai couldn't explain what she was feeling, she felt how her heart started breaking.. slowly and painfully. To be honest, she felt somehow happy to see him once again.. but after finding out about this horrible truth, she suddenly felt the urge to go back to Tokyo. If only she could escape; wait, escape? She has been escaping for the rest of her life.. and because of that, she ruined many things. Memories, bonds, friendship. She ruined all of that because she was a coward and didn't face him when she had to. It's too late to regret it now though, all she has to do right now is to accept this inevitable truth no matter how painful it is.

But how? Kenya is her classmate. She felt like being punished because of this situation. She looked at Kenya who's now starting to eat.. as if none of this matters nor bothering him. Well.. yeah. She left him and broke their promises. Two years passed and she can't expect him to be sad for those two whole years. He has moved on.. found a new love and-

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." With that, she dashed off the classroom, quickly wiping her tears that's on the verge of falling. She couldn't help but wonder if she could even keep up with this for long… 

* * *

_End of Chapter 3._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

That day, time seemed to be so slow; Mai felt really uncomfortable and she couldn't concentrate on any of the teachers' blabbering. Finally, last period has arrived and she fought the urge to let out a one relieved sigh. _Nothing could get any worse now, just wait patiently. _She couldn't help but glance at her left-side from time to time, only to find Kenya scribbling something on his notebook or looking with yet another bored expression at the window. Her lips slowly curved up to a small smile when she noticed that her classmates are bringing out their books for Economics which is something she doesn't have yet because it was out of stock at the moment. Pools of cerulean orbs scanned the room to look for someone she can share with. Unfortunately, she doesn't know anyone else yet because she spent her whole lunch break walking around the school to avoid Kenya.

The female quickly shifted her gaze to Shiraishi who's already sharing his book with his seatmate. Then accidentally, her eyes fell on Kenya who's now opening his book when he noticed her looking at her. He blinked a few times which made her twitch and blush slightly in embarrassment. _He caught me! Please kill me now._ She looked straight in front to hide her blush when Kenya's mouth fell agape to speak.

"You don't have a book?" He asked, his gaze not leaving her.

Her blush deepened as she looked down, shaking her head. Oh how she wishes to disappear. She could feel how her heart was beating so fast and if he's anywhere nearer than that, he would probably feel it. That was when she felt that someone actually went nearer to her; taking a glance to her left, she saw Kenya who's now beside her – their tables joined together.

"Let's share, then." He said with a smile.

How could he act normally? She couldn't help but wonder. It was probably because he has moved on completely and she's the only one stuck at the same place, same feelings. _Get yourself together. Stop being so stupid and focus._ Gathering all the courage she has, her lips slightly twitched as she sent him a smile. "T-Thanks, Oshitari-san." She said. Clearly proud of herself for being able to reply, she shifted her gaze to the open book and Kenya did the same.

"No need to thank me. You're my girlfriend's best friend after all." He said; his expression remained impassive.

Mai felt her world stopped for a bit to be able to process those words, however, she shook her head inwardly and just gave him a light nod. She met Chiyo during first year in Tokyo and they studied in the same school but Chiyo moved to Osaka during her second year because her parents bought a new house there. Chiyo kept in contact with her, though. They always exchanged messages through phone and her friend would always tell her all about her crush, telling her that he finally noticed her and they got together. Mai felt happy for her best friend of course, but even when years passed already – she still couldn't help but think about Kenya everyday. Now that he's here, right beside her – she was supposed to feel happy; all she is feeling right now is pain and she couldn't help but wish the class would just end already.

At last, her most awaited moment arrived and she quickly got up to pack her things and when she finished, she carried her bag before looking at Shiraishi. "Shiraishi-san, I'll be heading home now." Mai said with a smile. "Oh. Take care. See you tomorrow. We still have practice today, sorry if I can't tour you around Osaka." Shiraishi said with an apologetic smile. The female giggled a bit because it's not really his responsibility to do so, however, he's really nice and she's glad to have him as a classmate. "Practice? Wait, you play tennis too?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and she earned a nod from Shiraishi. "I hope you can come and watch our practice next time. If you do, the rest of the team will treat you to the Osaka's special Takoyaki place." The tennis captain added with a grin. "That's quite tempting. I'll be watching next time for sure." She replied once again with another light giggle.

"Please do so." Shiraishi said and carried his bag too.

Mai just smiled before walking out of the classroom but her steps came to a halt and she turned to Shiraishi once again. "Oh and I hope you tour me around Osaka next time." With that, she left the room – feeling satisfied to be able to make friends with her seatmate.

Blinking a few times, Shiraishi just nodded with a smile and turned to look at Kenya who has been watching the whole time with a bored expression. However, his lips curved to a slight smirk.

"What?" Shiraishi asked, obviously crept out by that expression.

"Hmm. I can see you're making a move now. So she's your type after all. Huh?" Kenya stated with a teasing tone.

An eyebrow elevated in response as Shiraishi started walking with Kenya. "What are you saying. I don't have that kind of intention. You're the only one who's fast even at such things, you know." He replied with a shrug. "And you're so slow, don't make this Naniwa's speed star wait again."

"Ken-kuuuun!" A female yelled through the hallway and quickly clung on Kenya's arm. "Huh? Where is Mai-chan?" Chiyo looked around, noticing her friend is nowhere to be found.

"She already went ahead." Shiraishi replied as they walked out of the school building. "EEEEEEEEEHH?" Kenya and Shiraishi covered their ears at the female's response. "But I told her to watch the practice with me! She promised me!" She exclaimed, slightly tearing up. Kenya looked at his girlfriend, sighing. "That's just how she always is." He said, earning a stare by the two. "You talk as if you know her well, Kenya." Shiraishi said and Chiyo nodded with a pout.

Realizing what he just said, Kenya's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Ah, n-no. That's not it. I mean it's easy to figure out a person like her." Kenya just shrugged and hurried to the tennis courts, shouting. "No speed, no life!" Shiraishi's steps came to a halt as he eyed his friend suspiciously. As a male himself and Kenya's close friend, he knows it when Kenya is acting strange or not. Chiyo then poked Shiraishi's shoulder and he quickly snapped out of his thoughts, smiling. "Sorry, sorry. Let's go." He said as he thought of observing his friend more to find out what's going on.

* * *

Mai finally arrived home and quickly sent Chiyo a text message, saying that she had to go home to help her parents unpack the stuff from Tokyo. She quickly headed to her room and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories of her wonderful childhood with Kenya flashed through her mind. They have been friends ever since they were little and because of just one mistake, all of it vanished as if nothing has ever occurred between them._ Are the bonds formed by humans really this shallow?_ She asked herself, knowing that she won't and will never know the answer. Slowly, she dragged herself up from her bed and looked at the closed box on the floor.

The female got off the bed and headed towards the said box, leaning down to open it. Hues of cerulean orbs widened at the sight of what's inside the box. At the top of the piled things inside the box, there lay a picture of her and Kenya during their last year at elementary school. She was clinging on Kenya's arm with her cheeks tinted red, wearing a wide smile while Kenya tried to look not interested but she could see that slight smile on his lips – hiding thousands of emotions and feelings.

Mai felt her eyes water as she stared at the picture. Teardrops fell on the said picture as her hand trembled slightly in pain that she's feeling. Why did things have turn this way? It was so painful. She held the picture tightly in her hands and placed it against her chest as she trembled, trying to suppress the unstoppable tears coming from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… please forgive me.." She muttered under her breath between her sobs. She wanted to hug him tightly and apologize nonstop. She doesn't care if he don't feel the same way anymore. It doesn't matter anymore, she just wants something; that important thing back.

She just wants her precious back. Even just that… 

* * *

_End of chapter_ _4_.

**AN: **Thank you for the review! Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello! I update quite fast, don't I? Well, that's because school is still yet to start so for now, please enjoy these updates! Reviews are also appreciated. Thank you~

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was rather a sunny morning when Mai got up from her bed, she stretched and rubbed her tired eyes as she went to slide the curtains out of the way. After crying her heart out the whole night, she somehow felt a bit better and that heavy burden on her chest vanished. The female reached for her currently buzzing cellphone; she opened it. The message was from Chiyo, telling her to go to school right now so she could watch the morning practice of the tennis club and if she don't come – she's going to ignore her for the rest of the week. Mai couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh as a sign that she concede – knowing that she can never refuse to her best friend anymore.

After dressing up and eating breakfast, she made her way to school and she was greeted by her said friend, who's currently waiting at the school gate. Chiyo hurried to her and clung onto her arm.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" Chiyo exclaimed with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"As if I could refuse you. I'm sorry about yesterday, I promise I'll always accompany you now." Mai smiled at her friend as they headed inside the school and went straight ahead to the tennis courts only to be greeted by the members. Both of the female sat at the bench near the courts and watched them play. Mai's eyes wandered around the courts as something caught her attention. It was Kenya playing against Shiraishi; the female smiled at the sight. _They look like they are having fun._ She thought as she watched the two play with grins plastered on their faces when suddenly Kenya looked at her.

__

Thump.

She felt her heart skip a beat and her head quickly shifted away to divert it from the speed star. Mai felt her cheeks heat up and she wanted to slap herself so bad for this is really embarrassing. He just caught her looking at him; it's not like she's spying him, she's just watching him and Shiraishi play. That's all. After a few moments, the two players approached then and she just felt herself twitch a bit but gathered all the courage she has to put up a smile. Surprisingly, she did. Her eyes caught the water bottle beside her and she quickly took it, stretching her arm to offer it to one of them. Her eyes widened slightly because it was Kenya who was in front of her. The speed star was about to take the water bottle when Chiyo offered him one too; obviously, he took the water bottle which Chiyo offered him.

Mai felt her eyebrow twitch and she quickly offered the water bottle to Shiraishi beside her. The captain of the Shitenhouji blinked for a bit before his lips turned to smile and accepted the water bottle. Mai then fought the urge to let out a relieve sigh because he accepted it, if he didn't – it would be really embarrassing. After sipping on his drink, Shiraishi smiled at Mai.

"Good morning, I'm glad you made it to our practice today." He said before seating beside her. Mai watched him as beads of sweat trickle down the captain's temple and neck; he's really sweating a lot. Noticing the stare that the female is giving her, Shiraishi quickly made her distance from Mai – scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm sweating a lot." The female felt her blush crept up to her cheeks once more.

"N-No. I-It's okay! You actually smell good!" Mai exclaimed which made Shiraishi's jaw drop slightly. Realizing what she just stated, her cheeks heated up even more. How many times does she have to embarrass herself?

"R-Really? You think so?" Shiraishi said, looking down.

Cerulean orbs blinked a several times and Mai gained her courage once again, nodding. "Yes, you don't smell bad at all, don't worry. However, you should wipe it because you might get a cough or something." Mai said which made Shiraishi let out a light chuckle. She was about to pass a towel to Shiraishi when Kenya threw one on his face.

"Here, you stink so you should wipe it." Kenya said with a smug look on his face.

"Thanks for worrying, Kenya." He said with a smile before wiping his sweat with the towel.

Mai didn't dare to look at the couple beside her; they are just probably being lovey-dovey anyway. Instead, Mai just focused on talking to Shiraishi.

"Oh, after the afternoon practice, would you like to come eat Takoyaki with us?" Shiraishi asked. However, his eyes showed otherwise. It wasn't like he's asking but requesting her to come with them. Mai nodded happily. Why not? Instead of running away from Kenya and her feelings, she should just try to get used to it, at least. 

* * *

The morning practice finally ended and they all went to their classrooms. Chiyo stopped in front of Mai's classroom together with Kenya and Shiraishi. Chiyo then gave Kenya's cheek a peck before winking at Mai.

"Take care of my boyfriend while I'm away, okay? You know, girls are really persistent these days." Chiyo giggled.

"Of course, leave it to me." Mai smiled then looked at Kenya, who's now rolling his eyes because of his girlfriend's request.

Chiyo nodded then left. Shiraishi and the others went inside the classroom then headed to their seats. Mai brought out a book when suddenly, a paper fell on the ground. "Huh?" Shiraishi picked up the said paper which isn't exactly just a paper. It was a picture. A picture of a little Mai with a boy who's probably at the same age as her. Mai's eyes widened and quickly snatched the picture from Shiraishi, her fingers trembling slightly. She was in a hurry this morning that she probably didn't notice that she had put it in her book.

"Sorry, I—" Shiraishi was cut-off when Mai sent her a sorrowful smile; which he wished that he didn't see.

"It's okay." Mai said as she looked down, her voice was barely above whisper.

Kenya finally noticed what was happening and he was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Mai's expression. Suddenly, he was surprised when Shiraishi grabbed the female's wrist and they dashed off the classroom – gaining attention from every students inside. His eyebrow elevated slightly as his eyes caught the picture on Mai's desk. He took and to his surprise, it was him and Mai when they were kids. His gaze softened slightly as he placed it back inside Mai's bag, The speed star got up from his seat and left the classroom also, which made everyone even more curious.

Mai just stared at Shiraishi's back as they both ran, not having a slightest idea where he is going to take her. Her vision then started to fade as she felt her eyes water, beads of tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Upon noticing this, Shiraishi's steps came to a halt and slowly – he pushed her back to a wall beside a locker, his eyes were gentle; filled with concern. Mai continued to cry for a while; Shiraishi probably knew she wouldn't be able to hold this in so he took her away from the crowded place so one would see this. The captain looked away as if he, himself, don't want to see this sight. Well, boys are weak against the girls' tears after all.

Slowly, he reached his hand against the back of her head – gently pushing it to place her forehead against his chest. He smelled the fragrance of her shampoo, his eyes falling close at the scent as let the trembling girl against him cry her heart out. Mai just let herself relax against Shiraishi, feeling herself slowly calming down because of his gentle hold on her. She then lifted her head up only to meet a pair of worried eyes.

"Are you okay now..?" He asked with a gentle, soothing voice.

Mai just nodded as smile started to form from her lips, her cheeks tinted red as tears remained from the side of her eyes. Her blush deepened when she felt Shiraishi's hand against her cheek – his thumb gently wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry about that.." He said, wearing an apologetic smile.

Mai shook her head before she brought herself to speak. "It wasn't your fault. Thank you by the way.. for bringing me out here.." She whispered, not understanding why she's actually enjoying the closeness. Shiraishi was about to reply when Kenya spoke from afar. "Oi, Kura, what are you doing there? The class is about to start. Let's go." Kenya just stated and started walking away. Shiraishi looked at Mai and earned a nod from her. "Let's go." Mai said which made Shiraishi let go, sending her a smile as they made their way to their classroom.

When Mai sat down, she saw the picture already inside her bag; she glanced to her left, knowing that Kenya had probably saw it already. Kenya didn't spare her a glance and just continued reading the book. Mai then thought it's probably better this way, that they both know and just act as if nothing ever happened between them ever again. 

* * *

When the afternoon practice ended, Shiraishi told his team the he and Mai can't join them to eat Takoyaki. This made the team slightly curious; earning a smirk from the idiot couple, a pout from Kintaro and some are just sending them curious stares. However, Shiraishi didn't tell them anything further and walked away with Mai.

Chiyo then looked at Kenya who has somewhat a.. displeased expression. Her eyes narrowed slightly and quickly clung onto his arm. "Sad that Kura can't join us?" She said, gaining a frown from Kenya. "As if. Let's go." He walked, letting the female clung onto his arm. Chiyo pouted. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked, nuzzling into his arm. "I'm not. I just feel pretty tired today." He stated and tried to send the female a smile – which the female actually believed; then they headed straight to the Takoyaki stand.

"Shiraishi-san, where are we going?" Mai asked as she followed the male and the male just shrugged, making the girl frown slightly. The captain then turned around to face her.

"If you don't mind… would you tell me what was that picture about? And why you had that kind of reaction after seeing it?" He asked, his gaze sharper than before. Slightly taken aback in surprise, Mai then nodded as she went to the riverside and sat down on the grass. Shiraishi followed her and sat beside her, both staring at the orange sky.

"I once had a childhood friend.. we went to the same kindergarten, same elementary school. We were really close along with his cousin. However, we were a lot closer and yeah.. before we knew it – we fell in love with each other." Mai paused with a laugh. "But then, I found out that we had to move to Tokyo and before I could tell him; he confessed to me.. I didn't know what to do so I rejected him. It was painful for me too.. I know I was wrong and I could never turn back the time. Even if I don't get his feelings back for me.. I just want us to be friends again, that's all.." She looked down, sadness lingering through her eyes.

"I see.. and who exactly is this friend of yours?" Shiraishi asked, somehow he could already who that person was. Mai just shrugged and sent him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It would be better this way." She said and Shiraishi just nodded in response.

"Do you.. still feel the same way about him?" He said, somehow hoping a different answer – he was smart enough to know what would her answer though. Especially when Mai tried to hide that faint blush on her cheeks and she just nodded.

"Do you want to forget those feelings..?" Shiraishi added.

Mai stared at him for a while before looking down. "I…I don't know." Shiraishi just nodded and stood up, smiling down at her – offering his hand. "Thanks for telling me and If you ever need me, I'll be here for you. Let's go, I'll walk you home." Mai's face brightened up slightly as she took his hand to get up. If ever she'll move on and fall in love again, she can't help but want Shiraishi to be the second person she'll fall in love with; If she ever will. 

* * *

_End of chapter 5._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT.

* * *

_It's the same old feeling back again_

_It's the one that they had way back when_

_They were too young to know_

_When love is real..._

* * *

Time passed by quickly, Mai got used to seeing Kenya everyday; there are times when they would talk, however, there are times when she feels awkward being with Kenya because Chiyo is there also. It's not like she can easily forget her feelings for the man that she loved for years, right? She became close friends with Shiraishi and they would hangout often but somehow, her feelings for him would remain as friends and won't go deeper than that. Shiraishi is very kind, though; she knows that he would find a perfect girl for him and as for her, she'll have to learn to move on before even liking someone else.

The female let out a sigh; it's that day of February, where the air is filled with excitement and love. Mai lightly scratched her nose with her index finger for she could smell that sweet scent of chocolates everywhere she goes. As she headed towards the gates of Shitenhouji, she quickly saw Shiraishi – they don't have morning practice today so he's pretty late. Waving a hand at him, she approached him with a smile.

"Good morning, Shiraishi-kun." She greeted.

"Good morning, Sayuki-san." The male greeted back, smiling.

"Oh, before I forget. Here. Happy Valentine's day." Mai's smile widened as she handed a small box of chocolate to Shiraishi.

"Thanks. You're the first one to give me chocolate, ah ecstasy~" He replied, grinning.

"And I'm sure you'll get more from your fangirls later." At her reply, Shiraishi chuckled lightly and they both headed inside the classroom. The girls quickly dashed to the male and shoved their chocolates to him; Mai could see Shiraishi's 'Help me' look but decided to act like she didn't see it to tease him. Mai let herself get seated as she looked inside her bag; seeing there are still nine boxes of chocolates in her bag for the rest of the tennis regulars and Chiyo. Her eyes continued scanning the contents of her bag when she saw that one of the chocolate boxes inside is completely different. She actually wrapped all of the chocolates in a blue wrapper, but somehow, this one has red wrapper and hearts design.

Oh right, she now remembers that every Valentine's day, she would make that one most different chocolate for the most special person; she recalls that she used to give it to Kenya when they were kids. Their situation now is completely different though, they aren't kids anymore and they act like they never knew each other so giving it to him would be kind of strange. It's not like he knows that it's special though. Such thoughts started lingering through Mai's head and didn't notice that Chiyo was already waving a box of chocolate in front of her.

"Hap-py Va-len-tines daaay, Mai-chaaan~" Chiyo sang and hugged her friend, giving her the box.

Surprised, Mai blinked but giggled slightly. "Thanks, here." Mai handed Chiyo a chocolate wrapped in blue box; thinking that in the end, she can't really just give it someone else because deep inside, for her, Kenya is still her best friend. Mai watched her friend jumped around in joy as she received her first chocolate. She can't help but get jealous, envious and mad at her for… if only she's not there, she would have been in her place right now – as Kenya's girlfriend, but then again, it was her fault in the first place. It was there, his feelings was already there right in front of her but she didn't take it because she was a coward; she escaped and now regretting when everything's too late.

Her cerulean orbs observed Kenya as he headed inside the classroom, yawning. She can't help but think of how cute he is doing that then quickly hid her flustered face for thinking such things. Kenya sat down beside her and started staring blankly in space, drowsiness hidden through his alluring dark-blue eyes. Mai felt her hand tremble as she reached for her bag, wondering if she should give it to him now or just later. Wait, is it really that hard giving a friendship chocolate? She gulped and just focused looking in front when the teacher came in.

"_Maybe later." _She thought.

Lunch break arrived and finally, they were alone; well some of the students are still inside but Shiraishi left for a bit to buy some food while Chiyo hasn't arrived yet. She thought that it would be the best time to give it to the male so she stood up in front of him, hiding the chocolate behind her. Blinking, Kenya stared at her with a curious expression.

"Is… there something wrong?" He asked, looking around to see if there's something wrong and why she had that fierce, but flustered look on her face.

Mai felt her cheeks heat up even more and revealed a red box in front of him, looking away. "H-Here. Happy Valentine's day." She stated while trying her best not to stutter. Kenya's eyes widened slightly as he scanned the chocolate in front of him, his eyes then went back to normal – impassive one. He closed his eyes and stuck his hands inside his pockets, walking away without taking the chocolate.

"Sorry, but I don't eat sweets." He said and went out of the classroom.

Mai's lips fell agape at his reply; she clearly remembers that Kenya ate the sweets that she used to give him. Maybe he doesn't eat sweets anymore because he's an athlete? Mai couldn't help but feel sad at his response. He could have accepted it, but at least he was honest. The female groaned slightly as she took the chocolate and placed it back inside her bag before walking out of the classroom as well. She let out a heavy sigh as she headed towards to the rooftop but then her steps came to a halt when she was about to turn to the hallway.

"Ken-kun, here. Happy Valentine's day!" She heard the female exclaim. It must be Chiyo giving a chocolate to Kenya.

Mai's eyes widened slightly. _Wait! He doesn't eat chocolates!_ Mai thought as she was about to step up and stop Chiyo but then Kenya accepted the chocolate and even ate one.

"Hn, it's delicious." Kenya said which just broke Mai's heart to pieces.

How come he accepted her chocolate and not hers? He said he doesn't eat sweets yet he ate one right on the spot when Chiyo gave it. Mai bit her lower lip and ran to the restroom, suppressing the tears that are on verge the of falling.

"Why is he being like this…" She muttered against her breath as her voice started to break, gritting her teeth.

Mai was completely at daze throughout the whole lesson and didn't even notice that the class has ended already. Chiyo poked a finger at Mai's shoulder which made her twitch a bit.

"What's wrong?" Chiyo asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing. I just don't feel too well, I guess." She replied weakly and looked down, having a hard time to hide her feelings.

"I have student council meeting today so I can't go home with you. Since you don't feel well, I'll have Ken-kun accompany you home, okay?" Chiyo said as she quickly turned to Kenya, explaining the situation and just nodded. Mai didn't even hear what she said anymore and just got up from her seat.

"Ah, Kenya, I can't go home with you today. We have a meeting at the committee. I'll have to hurry now, bye!" Shiraishi waved goodbye at them as well as Chiyo, leaving Kenya and Mai alone.

"So… let's go?" Kenya asked, staring at her.

Blinking a few times, she looked at him. "Let's go where…?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Home." Kenya grinned but it soon faded away when the female just gave him a curious look. "Chiyo said you don't feel well so I'll have to walk you home."

"Oh. It's okay, I'm fine now." Mai responded as she picked up her bag.

"Nah, our houses are probably at the same way anyway so it's okay. " Kenya did the same and went out of the classroom together.

As they walked together, silence filled the air; none of them uttered a word. Mai kept looking down as she walked while Kenya kept taking glances at her, wondering if she's really okay because the color in her face is kind of starting to drain.

"You sure you okay? Want to rest for a bit?" He asked.

"Why…?" Mai responded, her voice barely above whisper.

"Why? What?" Kenya asked, confused.

Mai's steps came to a halt as she looked at him, he could see the tears forming at the side of her eyes. She balled her fists and gritted her teeth; making Kenya worry a bit because she seemed really… mad. He didn't speak though, he waited for her to do so for she looks like she was about to say something.

"Why did you accept her chocolates and not mine?" She asked, finally calming down.

"What? What do you mean?" Kenya asked, getting confused even more.

"You accepted Chiyo's chocolates but you didn't accept mine." Mai proceeded, feeling her tears well up once again.

Surprised at what she said, Kenya blinked a few times before looking up at the sky to think of a reason, before his lips fell agape to speak. He looked into her eyes, sticking his hands inside his pockets.

"Well, she's my girlfriend and my girlfriend gave me chocolate so of course, I'll accept it." He stated simply and straightforwardly.

Mai's eyes widened slightly at his reply; of course, why didn't she think of that? Chiyo is his girlfriend so there's no way he could refuse but still, he could have just accepted her chocolates. Mai bit her lower lip and ran away, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She didn't look back once again, she was once again afraid to see his expression but it was different this time, she was afraid to see his impassive expression – the uncaring expression of his and that clearly states that she doesn't matter to him at all.

The female just continued running, not knowing where to go herself. Her eyes then caught a playground and went there, sitting at the swing so she could calm down. She let out a sigh and wiped her tears; feeling embarrassed at the words she said to him; she probably won't be able to face him for a while.

* * *

It was already dark as she continued to sit there, staring blankly in space when an old drunk man approached her.

"Hey, young miss. Wanna have fun?" The man asked, stumbling.

"No." Mai replied without budging nor looking at the man.

"Come ooon~" The man pestered her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to come with him. Mai struggled when she heard someone spoke.

"Oi, she said no so can you just let her go." She looked up to see who it was and her eyes widened slightly, it was Kenya. The old man hissed and quickly ran away. Mai stood up too and looked away, frowning.

"Chiyo said that you still haven't gone home and your parents are worried. It's already 9 pm. Chiyo calle—"

"Shut up." Mai interrupted him and looked down, clenching her fists. "Chiyo, Chiyo. That's all I hear from you. For once, can't you care about me without hearing her name?" She blurted out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenya asked, frowning.

"You want to know what's wrong? It's because of you! Because I love you!" She exclaimed, beads of tears continued rolling down her smooth cheeks.

Kenya's jaw dropped slightly at her sudden confession; he felt his body freeze for a moment but clenched his fists, gaining his courage to speak up. He looked down, his bangs covering his dark-blue orbs.

"Why? Why now? You were supposed to say that 2 years ago yet why are you saying that only now?" Kenya said with his cold voice, both of them not looking at each other.

Mai felt daggers stabbed her chest at this pain, remembering how right he was. She knew that it was her fault but still, he could have treated her the differently, right? She cried and looked up to see his face, but to her surprise, she couldn't see it. Kenya was looking down, his brown locks hiding his eyes. She wanted to see it. She wanted to touch his cheeks and make him look into her eyes; if she was brave enough in the past, would she see this expression of his? Would she walk towards to him and hug him to ease his pain? Too bad she didn't, someone else did it. Chiyo did it.

"Sorry… but I love her." There, he said it – the last straw to finally break her.

Mai just nodded and bit her lower lip, running past him as she cried. Kenya continued looking down before letting one heavy sigh, letting his legs give away as he slowly sat down on the ground. Things would have worked out between them if she said those words long ago… but she didn't, it's too late now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **So here's chapter 7. Just an announcement, since classes start next week for me - I will be updating less. Worry not, I will still update them - not just as often as I'm updating now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! It's very much appreciated! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT.

* * *

_But somehow, some things never change_

_And even time hasn't cooled the flame_

It's_ burnin' even brighter than it did before_

_It got another chance, and if they take it..._

* * *

Kenya stared outside of the window, his dark blue orbs focused at the sky; the memories of what happened yesterday flashed through his mind. Slowly, he placed his elbow on his desk – letting his chin rest on his hand. The memories of their childhood kept flashing through his mind when he heard a loud tap on his desk only to meet with Chiyo's angry countenance; he blinked a few times.

"Ken-kun! I've been calling you for a while now and you just kept staring outside. What's wrong? You seem in a deep thought." Chiyo said while pouting.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the upcoming exams I guess." He said with an apologetic smile.

"That's like too far away."

"I know but—" Kenya was cut-off when he saw Mai enter the classroom, her face remained impassive somehow; he couldn't help but wonder if she's okay, he wanted to ask so bad – but who was he to do so. Kenya stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets before walking past Mai, striding out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Chiyo asked as she looked at Shiraishi who stared at Kenya also.

Shiraishi just shrugged before looking at Mai. The girl sat down and placed her bag on her desk. She then looked at Shiraishi and Chiyo who's staring at her.

"Is… there something wrong?" She asked, staring at both of them.

Chiyo sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're not acting weird. Ken-kun has been acting weird, you see."

"Maybe he just ate too fast this morning. I told him it's bad for his stomach." Shiraishi said, placing his hand on his chin as he rested his elbow on his desk.

Kenya's words rang through Mai's ears, when he said that he loves Chiyo so he can't accept her feelings anymore. There's no way he would be acting weird because of her, he loves Chiyo after all and he won't be bothered by such things anymore.

Mai nodded in agreement with Shiraishi. "Yeah, Shiraishi-san is right. It must be your imagination."

Mai just smiled to her friend; in truth is, she's feeling utterly guilty for confessing to her best friend's boyfriend, but it's not like she can help it. Her love, jealousy, enviousness and all of her feelings have been bottled up inside her for months; it just suddenly exploded because of her jealousy. After crying herself to sleep last night though, she had made up her mind that she will move on and leave the two most important people in her life alone. Now that she has confessed, she felt somehow free. She has been dying to say those three words to Kenya before they graduated from grade school and now that she had finally confessed – she feels like she can finally move on.

Chiyo pouted then quickly headed out of the room to look for Kenya, leaving the two. Shiraishi then shifted his gaze to look at Mai.

"You look somehow… new today. Did something happen?" Shiraishi asked.

Blinking, Mai let out a light cackle. "I guess something did. I wonder if I can tell you though. It's kind of personal." She said with a smile.

"Is that so? I won't force you then. I'm glad you look happy now though." He said, smiling back at her.

The bell then suddenly rang, all of the students went back to the classroom, including Kenya. So far, Mai and Kenya didn't talk and kind of started ignoring each others' presence. Shiraishi could already sense that something happened between the two that's why they are both acting weird today. He wasn't sure if it's something good because Mai looked rather happy while Kenya remains impassive – but a lot were hidden through his eyes.

* * *

The class had ended and it's finally lunch break. Shiraishi sat there on the rooftop with Mai beside her, in front of Mai was Kenya while Chiyo was beside Kenya. How did they end up with this awkward setting?

_Flashback…_

_Shiraishi quickly approached Chiyo at the hallway, smiling at her. "Hey Chiyo-chan. You think Kenya is acting weird, right? I think I've found a way to cheer him up. How about we have a group bonding this lunch? I'm sure Kenya would love that." He suggested._

"_Really!? You think so!?" The girl's eyes sparkled excitedly._

"_Yes." Shiraishi nodded._

"_Ja! I'll bring him to the rooftop now!" Chiyo exclaimed, running off to drag Kenya to the rooftop._

_Shiraishi then found Mai. "Hey, let's eat lunch together at the rooftop." He said, smiling with hopeful eyes._

_Blinking, Mai then nodded. "Well sure." With, that, they all met each other at the rooftop._

_End of flashback._

So that's how they ended up with such an awkward setting. Kenya then looked away as Chiyo opened her lunchbox, Mai did the same – opening her lunchbox impassively. Shiraishi observed Kenya and Mai carefully. As all of them talked, strangely enough, Mai and Kenya never exchanged words – they would either talk to Shiraishi or Chiyo which Shiraishi obviously noticed.

"Oh, sorry if I can't go home with you guys again. I have committee meeting again today." Chiyo said as she fed Kenya some rice.

"It's okay, we'll just head home together. Right, Kenya and Sayuki-san?" Shiraishi gazed at the two and they just nodded. He fought the urge of letting out one heavy sigh with how the two of them are acting and how _utterly _oblivious Chiyo is.

* * *

When the classes had ended, since they didn't have afternoon practice because of the upcoming exams, they all headed home. Shiraishi, Mai and Kenya walked to the station, all three of them not uttering a word as they did so. Soon, they got their tickets and rode the train – it was crowded, very crowded in fact. Since there were no seats available, the three of them stood with Mai in the middle of Kenya and Shiraishi.

Mai then just turned his gaze to Shiraishi so she could avoid Kenya when suddenly, the train stopped and as soon as it did – people went out. It wasn't their stop yet, Mai then felt someone touch her rear – she has heard about this from her friends that there's a molester going around this train but she couldn't believe it was actually true; she jumped slightly and looked at the one behind her to see who did it but many people went out all at once. He then saw the guy wearing a black jacket who was behind her earlier went out in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Shiraishi asked worriedly.

"S-Someone just touched me, I think it's the guy who just went out. He has been molesting students in this train these days." She said, trembling slightly.

"What? We should do something about it then." Just before the door could close, Shiraishi dashed out together with Mai and Kenya. The two of them ran after the guy in black jacket while Kenya didn't, instead, the speed star turned to look at the guy who just got out of the train. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a hat. Kenya stared at the said male intensely which the other guy noticed.

"Bastard..." Kenya muttered as he glared at the guy and the guy quickly ran nervously. "Oi, oi! You're 100 years too early to beat the Naniwa's speed star when It comes to running!" Kenya then quickly ran, catching up to the male in a split second.

"W-WHAT!? W-What the hell are you!?" The male exclaimed; couldn't believe Kenya's speed.

Kenya then quickly jumped behind him which made the people around gasp in horror; he then sat on the male's back and pushed his head to the floor before grabbing his hands, placing it behind him so he can't move.

"B-Bastard!" The male exclaimed as he tried to free himself.

"Heh, you should think before molesting someone. You're really unlucky to encounter Naniwa's speed star." Kenya stated proudly before letting go of the molester when the guards took him. Kenya then glared at the molester one last time before walking away.

"Thank you so much, Mister." The guard thanked him.

"Wait! How did you even know it was me!?" The molester exclaimed angrily.

Kenya's steps came to a halt before his gaze turned to the ground, his eyes lingering there before opening his mouth to speak.

"I was watching her." He said - his voice barely above whisper. The brown-haired male then switched his gaze to the sky.

"I have always been…"


End file.
